


Pixie

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Slytherins Are Gender-Bent, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Beauxbaton Draco Malfoy, Beauxbatons, Blaise is a Good Friend, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, F/M, Female Blaise Zabini, Female Draco Malfoy, First Kiss, First Love, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Male Pansy Parkinson, Not Beta Read, Rivalry, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: Hogwarts was a pain in the arse. Well Percival Parkinson was a pain in Harry’s arse. Figuratively. He wasn’t entirely sure what he did to get into the Slytherin boy’s bad books, but he didn’t couldn’t bring himself to care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**When Draco is speaking French** _

* * *

Hogwarts was a pain in the arse. Well Percival Parkinson was a pain in Harry’s arse. Figuratively. He wasn’t entirely sure what he did to get into the Slytherin boy’s bad books, but he didn’t couldn’t bring himself to care.  
“So I hear that Beauxbaton students are coming to visit.” Blaise grinned. Most of the Slytherin students liked Harry, well the ones that didn’t follow Percival like a little cult did. Blaise seemed to like Harry, she liked to give him little tips now and again in hopes of giving him an upper-hand to Percival.

“It’s only for a week right?” Harry asked, this made the girl’s grin widen. And Harry couldn’t help but feel slightly scared. He had no idea what Blaise was going to share with him.

“There’s this witch that studies there. Her name’s Dracona Malfoy. Make sure you call her Draco. She absolutely hates her given name and never ever call her Connie.” Blaise started, “Now you’re probably wondering why I’m mentioning her. Well, let’s just say that Percy has quite the crush on her. He’s hoping to wed her.”

“And what does this have anything to do with me?” Harry frowned, he didn’t understand why Blaise insisted on talking about this Beauxbaton girl that Percival had a crush on.

“Oh Harry. And here I thought you were a lot smarter than that.” Blaise tutted, “You could easily win Draco’s heart. You have a lot in common.”

“No. I’m not going to use someone in hopes of knocking Percival down a peg or two.” Harry stated, “I’m not going to change my mind so I suggest you drop it Blaise.”

“Whatever you say Potter.” Blaise laughed, leaving the brunette wondering how life came to this.

****

ღ

As usual Blaise was right. Beauxbaton students were currently sharing the great hall with Hogwarts and Harry in all honest was trying to get a glimpse of this Draco, he wanted to see if the witch that ensnared Percival was all that.  
“That over there is Draco.” Blaise pointed out, “Just thought I should let you know.”

Harry looked at the direction Blaise pointed to and couldn’t help but inhale sharply. She was beautiful. Her features were sharp but soft at the same time. Like her nose was straight, but slightly upturned. For some bizarre reason she reminded Harry of an woodland elf that he had often heard about in fairytales. Her hair would be considered boyish with its pixie cut, but Harry found that it suited her well.  
“Well. She is pretty.” Harry commented, he wasn’t entirely sure what else he could say about the blonde.

“Let me introduce you to her.” Blaise smiled, pulling Harry towards the Beauxbaton student. It was strange to see her up close her grey eyes appeared watery and made Harry think of liquid platinum, and her blonde hair was so pale that it gave her an almost ethereal look, “Draco. This is Harry Potter.”

_**"What are you trying to do?” Draco asked Blaise, Harry didn’t understand a word that the blonde was saying as she spoke what he could only assume was french.** _

“You know I don’t speak French. The only reason I can understand you is because the language is similar to Italian.” Blaise complained, “But what do you think of the infamous Harry Potter?”

_**"He’s attractive.” Draco stated, “I’m guessing this is your way of getting revenge on Percy? Trying to barter me off to the next wizard.”** _

“Are you opposed to it?” Blaise grinned, she took a glimpse at Harry and notice that the brunette seemed a little lost and awkward, “I think the two of you should have a proper introduction.”

“Bonjour. I’m Dracona Malfoy, I prefer to go by Draco. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Monsieur Potter.” Draco smiled, pressing kisses to Harry’s cheeks.

“You can call me Harry. And the pleasure is all mine.” Harry laughed awkwardly, the brunette wasn’t used to getting greeted like that. The blonde seemed to be aware of this and her smile widened at his blush.

“Harry. I’m sure that you can show me around Hogwarts during my stay, right?” Draco asked politely, “According to Blaise you are well acquainted with the castle. She tells me that you’ve been to parts of the castle no other student has.”

“I didn’t say that as a good thing.” Blaise snorted, “But you should probably say hi to Percy before he gets angry.”

“He can wait a few minutes. Don’t you think?” Draco smiled maliciously, “Now. Harry why don’t you tell me more about yourself.”

****

ღ

Harry wasn’t entirely sure how it happened, but Draco had managed to find her way into Harry’s life. She didn’t seem to care that he was the boy who lived and seemed to enjoy his company. When it was time for the Beauxbaton students to go back, Harry couldn’t help but feel upset. This was their last day together.  
“It’s not like we won’t see each other again.” Draco insisted, “You can write to me.”

“Why can’t you transfer to Hogwarts?” Harry frowned, he knew he was acting like a spoiled git, but he just didn’t want her to leave.

“Oh Harry.” Draco smiled sadly, she leaned in so that their noses were touching and Harry couldn’t stop the blush the spread across his face. She sighed before she pressed their lips together. It was a sweet kiss and the blonde tasted like the apples that she was eating earlier that day. A sweet, refreshing taste, “Promise me you’ll write to me?”

“I promise.” Harry agreed.

****

ღ

Harry wasn’t sure how to feel. He was going to be seeing Draco again. It had been so long. They had been communicating via owls for the last few years, but they never really got the chance to meet up because of conflicting schedules. But now he was going to see her again. When Draco came into view, it felt like Harry was dreaming. She looked different to how he remembered her. The blonde hair she kept short was now longer and reached her upper back.  
“Harry!” Draco greeted, kissing both cheeks, “How are you, mon amour?”

“I’ve been good! How have you been?” Harry blushed furiously, he couldn’t help but feel flustered at seeing her in person after so long.

“I’m perfect now that I’m here with you.” Draco smiled, dragging him along with her, “You must meet my parents. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.”

“So this is the infamous Harry Potter.” Lucius frowned, and Harry couldn’t help but shuffle on his feet as Lucius’ blue eyes seemed to roam his form. The brunette couldn’t help but feel like the older male was scrutinising him, “I guess he’ll do. So when will the ceremony commence?”

“Ceremony? What ceremony?” Harry asked curiously.

“Well, you do intend to marry our daughter don’t you?” Lucius asked, folding his arms over his chest. The older wizard didn’t look too amused.

“Of course I do!” Harry shot back, “If she’ll have me of course.”

“He’s a sweetheart.” Narcissa smiled, ruffling Harry’s hair.

“I was only teasing.” Lucius laughed, “So would you like to join us for tea?”

“Of course.” Harry smiled, following the Malfoys to their manor. And that was how Harry became a part of the Malfoy family.

** fin. **


End file.
